Air filters are often positioned in the return air vent of air conditioning and heating systems to filter the air. These filters perform well when first installed, however, as more and more dust and debris accumulates in the filter, the filter can become clogged resulting in overworking of the other elements of the heating and air conditioning system as well as scenting the air with an unpleasant odor caused by filtering the air through the accumulation of dirt and other unpleasant smelling debris. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a filter system that included a mechanism for notifying a user when a proper filter replacement period had elapsed. It would be a further benefit to have a filter system that included one or more scenting mechanisms for scenting the air flowing through the filter system with a pleasant odor.